Molecular Transport of vitamin B6 was described to occur in outpatient oral surgical procedures in US application 310/318,940. Continued clinically usage of B6, either as an analog or pure pyridoxine form incorporated in either a molecule transport system like meperidine or a molecular/molecule system like a cream or gel in which the cream or gel behaves identical to a carrier system. Vitamin B5 was added to mixture or gel or cream to permit a synergistic enhancement of B6 activity on a cellular level. Details of B5/B6 cream or gel are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/318,940, filed 16 Dec. 2002, now abandoned, and WIPO application PCT/US2003/039948.